


Романтика в темноте/Romance in the Dark

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик никогда не понимал любовь Чарльза к комиксам и фильмам про супергероев.</p><p>Продолжение истории  Every Song I Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романтика в темноте/Romance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romance in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922181) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



\- Я тебя люблю и это единственная причина, по которой я здесь, - ворчит Эрик пока в свет в Garden Theatre потихоньку гаснет.

\- Я знаю, почему ты здесь, - склонившись к Эрику, шепчет Чарльз, касаясь губами его уха. Он проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Эрика, по телу которого пробегает приятная дрожь. – Попкорн и поцелуи, - мурлычет он так тихо, что слышит его лишь Эрик.

Попкорн, поцелуи, а также большая вероятность того, что они займутся сексом, как только доберутся до дома. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы затащить Эрика в кинотеатр на очередной фильм, который Чарльзу бы хотелось посмотреть.

Эрик никогда не понимал любовь Чарльза к комиксам и супергеройским фильмам. В его вкусе скорее ангстовые артхаусные драмы, разрывающие шаблоны, шпионские триллеры и – что удивительнее всего – ему не чужды пеплум и романтика. Поначалу Чарльз думал, что у Эрика аллергия на супергеройское кино из-за многочисленных научных ляпов – но, как выяснилось, причина была все же не в этом. Он же спокойно высидел фильм про того блондинистого робота, несмотря на всю ту ненаучную ересь, из-за которой Чарльз то и дело охал и фейспалмил. 

Чарльз множество раз пытался объяснить Эрику, почему ему нравится этот жанр: альтернативные вселенные, история самих комиксов, которая ему, как гику, была особенно интересна, то, как взаимодействовали персонажи, и как работали их способности, внезапные союзы между людьми и сверхъестественным. Агент Коулсон... Эрик _действительно_ не понимал всей этой шумихи насчет агента Коулсона и даже немного ревновал Чарльза к Кларку Греггу. Чарльз, кстати, так и не осмелился признаться ему, что в этом фильме тоже появится Кларк Грегг.  
И к этому добавлялись супергеройские фигурки. Эрик как-то заметил, что увлеченность Чарльза семиотикой и культурологией всего лишь хобби, за которыми скрывается желание Чарльза играть в игрушки. Ответом ему была лишь широкая улыбка, а также признание, что Чарльз был бы не против поиграть с игрушками Эрика, особенно той большой, которую тот держал в шкафу в своем офисе. Эрик обиженно ответил, что модель солнечной системы Кеплера – не игрушка, на что Чарльз рассмеялся и напомнил ему, как они, впервые рассматривая эту модель, напились и плавно перешли к пьяному сексу прямо на его рабочем столе. На этом их спор закончился тем, что Эрик толкнул его на кровать, на долгое время лишив обоих способности приводить разумные доводы…

Эрик перехватывает руку Чарльза и тянет выше, заставляя того положить ладонь на заметную выпуклость под джинсами.

Аа. Значит так? Чарльз легонько сжимает руку, заставляя Эрика выдохнуть и откинуться на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.

Пульс Чарльза учащается, а его волнение нарастает параллельно с возбуждением. Они занимались подобным не особо часто, и никогда так близко к дому, где была вероятность, что их увидят коллеги или, что еще хуже, их студенты. Если бы сейчас была зима, то Чарльз мог бы просто набросить им на ноги пальто, хотя уже само это действие было бы весьма компрометирующим. Сейчас он жалеет, что у него нет каких-нибудь классных суперспособностей, типа тех, что есть у Мстителей, чтобы их обоих не было видно, а Эрика еще и не слышно.

У супергеройских фильмов явно есть один большой плюс: эти фильмы достаточно громкие, что очень удобно, если попкорн и поцелуи переходят в попкорн и мастурбацию. Взрывы и спецэффекты заглушают попытки Эрика быть потише, пока Чарльз ласкает и поглаживает его, а также приглушают его ритмичное дыхание. (Чарльз понятия не имеет, _как_ Эрик может спать, когда пришельцы погружают в пучину хаоса один город за другим, но, тем не менее, ему это как-то удается и этому наверняка способствует его послеоргазменное состояние).  
Вот только в этот раз не стоит надеяться на громкое звуковое сопровождение, потому что «Много шума из ничего» - даже если снимал сам Джосс Уидон – вряд ли предполагает обилие звуковых эффектов и сцен сражений.

Чарльз по личным причинам очень любит эту пьесу, и он надеется посмотреть ее, не отвлекаясь на посторонние вещи. Он также надеется, что у Уидона те же взгляды на историю Беатриче и Бенедикта.

Но, к его радости, сегодня перед фильмом показывают самые шумные, длинные и взрывные трейлеры из всех возможных. Более того, у Эрика, к счастью, когда он сидит в темном зале кинотеатра рядом с Чарльзом, уже выработалась реакция как у собаки Павлова, так что много времени это не займет.

Когда они доберутся до дома, Чарльз будет долго и обстоятельно – с иллюстрациями и дополнительным материалом, если понадобится – разъяснять Эрику, почему «Много шума из ничего» – его любимая пьеса, и почему Джосс Уидон – гений. А сейчас он сосредоточится на своих ритмичных движениях, на прерывистом дыхании Эрика, по которому явно, что Эрик близок к разрядке. А также сосредоточится на воспоминании о том дождливом январском дне, когда они сидели у камина, и рука Эрика впервые коснулась его бедра, а затем он почувствовал на губах вкус черной смородины.


End file.
